


burial

by ralf



Series: Missing Scenes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Peter’s corpse was almost completely burnt except for his face, as if he was still watching him in death, mocking him, judging him.[Sometime between S1 and 2x09 someone buried Peter.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Begräbnis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870275) by [ralf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf). 



> A thing I initially wrote in German and then translated (my other stuff is written directly in English) so it's better in German and the sentence-structue is kinda weird in English? If you speak (or rather read) German I'd recommend you read the original.

Peter’s corpse was almost completely burnt except for his face, as if he was still watching him in death, mocking him, judging him. Maybe for the fact that he couldn’t let the murderer of his sister, the man whose throat he had ripped out with his own hand, rot in the woods.

He’d wanted to turn his back on all of this, had wanted to go without a look back, but he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving the last m ember of his family carelessly between the roots, for animals to feed on.

Just like he couldn't bear the thought of burying him next to Laura’s second grave.

The rotten floorboards in the hall were easily removed and the narrow hollow underneath would serve as a coffin as much as as last confinement.

After his work was done he surveyed the now slightly crooked boards that had shown resistance to their rearrangement and almost felt something like satisfaction at the thought that Peter had only managed to hold up his fate of dying here by fire. He hadn’t been able to _escape_ it.

Bitterness swelled in his chest because Laura would still be alive if things had happened differently.

“You should have burnt six years ago,” he said to the body beneath his feet before he turned, never to come back again.

 

 

 

.


End file.
